Eva 18th birthday
by xxpatixx
Summary: it eva 18 birthday and lots of things will be discovered. why is she sad and who are her new friend she lives with? can Aikka save her from herself? find out..
1. imfo

i want to thank nwendrot for being my new beta!!

i do not own oban star racers

* * *

It been 3 years sine the Great Race of oban ended and a whole lot has changed sine. Fist of all there are a lot more alien on earth and some are even going to school there. Eva had made friends with 6 of them 1 one is Prince Aikka's twin sister Aya (Eva dint know that their bother and sister) they first met at her new high school where some guys were making fun of Aya for being different this made Eva so pissed off that she went up to the boys and beat them up even though after that she had to leaning the lunch room for a week. Aya and her become close friends ever sine since their 2nd year of high school they both meet king who was a leader of a illegal reaching gang.

Eva and him are like brother and sister as for him and Aya will their a little more then friends.(if you know what i mean). on their 3rd years Aya had to go back but not before Eva ,Aya and 4 other friends make a band name RBD.(its a real band by the way)Even though their both far apart away form each other they found a way to talk to each other. In 3 years time Eva had changed a lot as will. First of all she now have long black hair with blue on top. she was taller now and She looks so much like her mother that its was scary.  
Eva was turning 18 in 4 weeks time and your father along with Anai's mother are making a birthday party for both of them.

Anai is a preppy and thinks that she is the queen of the world. but after Eva and Miguel(he and Anai are are a coupler and they are both in the band) knocked her down a niche or two they find out that the both of you have a lot in common.


	2. Aya and Aikka come

**i want to thank nwendrot for being my new beta!!**

**i do not own oban star racers**

* * *

Eva was in Anai's room and she was mad as hell . Eva was ready to hit her."ANAI! I KNOW YOU ONLY HAVE ONE LIVING BRAN CELL BUT HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT LOOKS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GETTING EVERYTHING REALLY?" Anai just look at Eva and said

"Look SKUNK HARIS. You may not care how you look but that doesn't mean we all have to be like YOU. Man, I can see why your ex-boyfriend Cheated on you. With that horrible look of yours no guy in their right mind would go out with you." That broke Eva's last nerve, she went in for the punch but all of a sudden someone held her back she turned to see Miguel.

"Hold it. We don't want you to go to jail for killing Anai. Why don't you go and call Aya and ask her to come early or your going to kill someone with all the stress." Eva smiled evilly and said

"Your lucky your like my brother if not you would be on the ground by now." He laughs and lets go of her. She walks off still mad at Anai because of what she said. 'Man why would she bring him up? She knows that that was the worst mistake I ever made.' Eva thought to yourself as she walked back to her room. 'I wish you were still here Diego...' she entered her room and try to call Aya. She hoped that Aya would answer

"Eva is that you?" she did answer and smiled

"Hi Aya, did you get the invitation?" Eva asked Aya smiles and said

"ya, do you guys need any help?"

'Man she can read my mind.' Eva thought "ya Anai isn't helping at all."

"OK I'll be there tomorrow at 12:30, at the park. Do you think I can bring my brother with me?" she asked Eva shrug and say

"Sure the three of us can shear my room. he can sleep on the ground." Aya and Eva laugh and said their good bye.

Eva turn the transmute off and lay in her bed. a minter later a black cat jumps on top of her.

"Luna why did you jump on me?" the black cat looks at Eva and then said

"you lost your cool when you where at Anai's room. You can never be a good princess or much less a good queen if you lost you temper so easy." **(A\n i know you may be a little confused but just Wait a little longer in the story.) **Eva ignored her and turned around making Luna jump off her.

"I never asked to be a princess in the first place so don't bug me  
Luna. I don't want to hear it." Eva said falling asleep once more.  
**  
next day at the park at 12:15 pm**

Eva arrived at the park. There was still 15 minutes, so she sat down and waited. Eva was listing to music. It is the new notes for her band. She then stared to sing with the music and a couple of kids and adults start listing to her. She didn't notice that Aya and her brother had arrived. Her brother walked over a tree sat under the shade, he didn't get a good look at it yet . Aya, Jonie, came in with Eva and they both started to sing. after they both stopped singing everyone clapped. Then they left. "Aya! I missed you so much. How have you been?" Eva ask as she hugged her.

"I've been fine and you?" Aya asked her.

"good." Eva answered .

"Oh come on I want you to meet my brother." Aya pulls Eva those the tree were Aikka was.

"Aikka!!" Eva said in surprise when she saw him

"Molly?" He asked.


	3. king

**_I __want to thank nwendrot for being my new beta!!_**

**_i do not own oban star raches_**

"Molly, how do you know my sister?" Aikka asked.

Eva blushed a little and said "My real name is Eva not Molly, and I know Aya from school, but I didn't know she was your twin sister."

"Eva, how do you know Aikka?" Aya asked Eva sighed and said,

"I'll explain on our way to my place. Are you guys hungry?" They nodded so Eva took them to a cafe and then told them the story**.(:you all better know the story if not then what are you doing reading this?)** By the time she finished telling them they had arrived home.

"Eva there you are we've been looking for you every where!" someone called out to her, it was Anai's mom.

"Hi Sandra. I want you to meet my best friend Aya and her brother Aikka." Sandra shook both of their hands and said,

"Its nice to meet you both. Eva, Anai won't come out of her room, she's still mad at you for what you said to her." Eva sighed and said,

"There nothing to worry about Sandra, she just loves to make drama. Why is she mad? I'm the one that should be mad for what she said to me." Eva said annoyed by Anai's childless behave. She turned to her friends and said "Come on the thee of us will be sharing a room. The Guest room will be really by sometime next week. "

As they walk off Eva called out to Sandra "I'll go check on Anai later." When they got to her room she said "The 2 of you can have the bed, i want to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor." She turned to leave.

"I'll be back, just going to check on Barbie. You can get your things put in those six dressers and in the closet on your right." With that Eva left the room.

She arrived outside of Anai's room you tried to enter but the door was closed so Eva picked the lock and you got in and saw Anai reading a book on her bed.

"Barbie what's wrong now?" Anai turn to Eva and to her supple stood up and sob to Eva saying,

"I'm sorry for what I said. I know all you want is to make everything run smoothly for our birthday. Miguel made me see that."

Eva smiled and petted her on the head "Well I should have kept my cool but when you minchin... well, you know I get mad easily."

" Does that mean we're friends again?" Anai said smiling.

"Will not the best of friends but ya we're friends." Eva said

"Hey, did Aya get here yet?" Anai asked as Eva walk to the door about to leave

"Ya along with her brother, I was about to call King to tell him, but I came here first." Eva said

"I'll call him for you so you can show them the place. What's his number?" Eva nod and gave her his number.

Eva get back to the room to see Aikka looking at a pitcher of her and Diego. Aya was laying on the bed reading a paper.

"Sorry for taking so long." she said coming in. Aikka put the pitcher down and blushed. Aya walk over were Aikka was and looked at the pitcher and smiled. "That's the pitcher that I took on the picnic we  
went on isn't it?" Aya asked

"Yes, me and Diego. I remember, we were so happy that day. It was my 16th birthday." Eva whispered as a tear come down her face. Aya didn't see it, but Aikka did, but before he could ask why she was crying there was a knock on her door. Aya turned and saw King staining there.

"KING!" Aya yelled she ran into King arms. Eva wiped the few tears that she had cried, and took Aikka's hand.

King was about 18 or 19 years old he was some what muscular. He had long black hair like Rick's and he wore sunglass like Rick. Eva always wanted to asked him if he was related to Rick but never had the time to.

"Come on I'll intrudce you to this guy." Eva said smiling and making Aikka blush a little.

"King how are you? I see you come to see Aya." Eva teased him as she gave him a hug.

"This is prince Aikka Aya's brother." King looked to be in thought for a minuet.

"Aikka...Aikka...I knew Aya told me about him but is this Aikka the same Aikka that you use to talk about?" Eva blushed and nodded.

"I didn't know he was Aya's brother." She said. King smiles as he messed up Eva's hair and laughed King always reminded Eva of a younger views of Rick.

"Stop that king. I was about to show Aya and Aikka around want to join us?" Eva asked him, King looked at Eva and Aikka and said

"Well Aya already knows her way around and I was hoping that she would go see a move with me. So, why don't you show Aikka and Aya and I will go on a little date?" Aya smiles and said,

"You guys don't mind if I go with King do you?"

"No we don't, right Mo- I mean Eva" Aikka said, making Eva blush a little.

"No, you guys haven't seen each other for a awhile."

"You think i can use some of your clothes?" Aya asked.

"Yea go ahead. you know where everything is."

"Thanks Eva. Wait here for me King." Aya went back to the room.

"Well, anyways, it was nice to meet you, Aikka, you won't believe what great things both Aya and Eva have said about you. Especially Eva" king said

Eva kicked king and then whispered "Don't tell him that." Aikka blushed and then he looked serious,

"You better treat my sister like what she is, a princess. If i find out that you hurt her then you will pay for it. Do you understand me?" both Eva and king looked a little taken aback.

"Look, Aikka just because your a prince doesn't mean you can treat people like that. King is one of my close friends and I know that he loves Aya more then anyone in this world. He would-" Eva stopped when King put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can take it from here E. Look, Aikka, I know were your coming from, she's your sister and you want to keep her safe. That's cool, I know I want to keep my little sister and Aya safe too, so don't worry about Aya I would die before hurting her. As for you, you will make sure not to hurt my little sister" King smiled.

"Your..little..sister?? Whose that?" Aikka asked confuse King just kept smiling and said,

"That would be Eva. she's my little sister." Before Aikka could say anything Aya come out.

"I'm ready, should we go?" Aya walked in and took kings hand.

"What about you brothers clothes?" King asked

"Don't worry I'll go and ask Miguel to let him borrow some just for now." Eva said

King nodded and waved as he and Aya left.

"Come on I still have to show you around Aikka, oh, and sorry for almost biting you head off. It's just that King is like a brother." Aikka wouldn't move insted he pushed Eva's thoughts of him and ...

**_i do not own oban star racers_**


	4. Kiss

** want to thank nwendrot for being my new beta!!**

**i do not own oban star racers**

* * *

Aikka pulled Eva to him and kissed her. Eva pulled away from him. "What was that for?" She asked, she knew well that her face was as red as a cherry.

"I've been wanting to kiss you ever since we meet." Aikka said blushing.

"Oh, please don't do that again." Eva said in a daze, Aikka nodded and Eva started to show him around. It took them 10 minters tops.

"So does your father live with you?" He asked as Eva as she showed him the kitchen.

"No, we lived together for two years but then gave me and my friends this place. I do sometime stay with him like when I'm mad at my friends or when I just feel stressed out. I know I can always count on him, and he comes to visit every weekends. So it's usually just Anai, Miguel, and me that live here. King stays over sometimes too. There are three maids that help out with a couple of things."

"Oh that's cool." Aikka said.

"Hey Eva, is that Aya's brother?" Some one from the behind them asked they turned and saw Miguel.

"Yea, Aikka, this is Miguel. Anai's boyfriend." Both Aikka and Miguel shook hands

"Nice's to meet you Miguel."

"Hey. Nice to meet you too, Aikka."

'They seem to get along. That's good.' Eva thought. ."Hey, Miguel, can you Lend Aikka some Clothes? You know, so he can blend in better? " she asked

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Aikka said a little incite.

"Nothing, but, there are people here that may want to hurt anyone whose different from them." Miguel told him.

"Why is that?" Eva sighed and explained "You see Aikka not everyone was so pleased when they hard that Aliens could come and live here. So these who were against it. They sometimes hurt them if they don't blend in**."(A\N i know that sounds Dumb. but i couldn't think of anything else.) **Aikka understood, he followed Miguel. As Eva want to her room and changed again.

**_. meanwhile in Miguel's room  
_**  
"So, Aikka, how do you like Earth so far? Do you like Eva?" Miguel asked as he took out some of his clothes and handed them to Aikka. Aikka blushed.

"Why do you ask if I like her?" Miguel smiled and said "I saw you kiss her. So tell me. What's weird to me is that she would let anyone kiss her aft-" Miguel went quiet and looked away .

"After what?" Aikka asked as he put on the clothes.

"If i tell you I'll have to kill you before Eva found out that i told you and kills me." He said

"Did something bad happen to her?" Aikka asked.

"yes I'll tell you this much what happen to her is beyond sad." Aikka became a little worried. He finished changing, thanked Miguel, and left.


	5. crying

** want to thank nwendrot for being my new beta!!**

**i do not own oban star racers**

* * *

Aikka walked out of Miguel's room, he was now warring a pare of jeans and a blue t-shirt that he looked vary cut in. He close the door and started to walk around the house. He saw a door slightly open and got closes to it but as he gets near the door he hears Eva talking, to someone.

"Eva stop this crying this is not how a princess should act." Luna yelled.

"You would never understand! I never asked to be princess of the moon! I just want to be a normal teenager! I don't want to lose any more friends! I couldn't take that! Lita, and the others died thanks to me! Maybe if I wasn't so weak they would still be alive." Eva sobbed.

"You are princess EVA! What would they say if they saw you? What would Diego say?" Eva got even more madder at Luna. Could she not image the pain she felt?

"You don't understand ever think I never asked to be a princesses! I  
just want to die with them! I don't want to talk to you." Eva yelled  
Luna sighs and turns to leave.

"I talk to you later when you come down, Keep this in mind, we can not change the pass we can only move on to the future." Luna leaves the room she doesn't see Aikka behind the door. Aikka peeks in and sees Eva on a bed. She was cry and didn't hear him enter as he sat beside her and pet her on the head. Eva looked up quickly.

"Oh, Aikka I didn't hear you come in." Eva said wiping her tears and Standing up.

"I herd everything that you and that cat were talking about. Why did  
she call you a princess and why do you want to die?" Eva was in shock she didn't want Aikka to know that she was the princess of the moon or to know what been going on the last 3 years.

"You must be haring things Luna didn't call me Princess. And why would I want to die?" Aikka eyed Eva.

"So tell me why Luna can talk. I thought that cats can't talk. So, why is Luna able to talk?" Eva thought fast and deiced to tell him half of the truth.

"Luna is looking for someone and I have to help her find the person who she is looking for. .. you look good in Miguel's clothes." Eva said changing the object.

"Thank you." Aikka said blushing.

"Come on, I'll show you around town." Eva said taking his hand. They both walked off and ended up at the mall. She bought ice cream for both of them.

"No way you never had ice cream before." Eva was so surprised.

"Yea, we don't have ice cream in my plant." He said they finished up eating ice cream.

"Why do you live so far away from the town?" Aikka asked Eva

"Because I like living near the woods." Eva said like it was no big thing. When they returned home Eva saw her father's and Anai's cars. "Eva, we have a Early birthday present for you." Sandra yelled out as they both walk in.

"What is he doing here?" Don asked pointing to Aikka.

"Oh, he's Aya's twin brother." Eva answered.

"Come on, you are going to love your present." Sandra said as she took Eva's hand and took her out back. Aikka and Don followed them both. When they got out side they saw a huge box out side...


	6. little Eva

thank you for thouse who reviewed here is the next chapter hope you like it...

i do not own oban star rachers

* * *

"come on Eva open it" Sander said happily as she push Eva away from Aikka. her father walk to the other side of Aikka. when he saw that Eva was out of hare rate. He started to talk to Aikka.

"Prince you are Aya bother? I would had never guess that sweet girl was you twin. So what does that make her?"he asked as they both watch you trying to open the box

"She is the princesses. She mush marry in to a Roley family to be queen me on on the other hand can pick who ever I want as long as my parents approve of her." Aikka said  
Don grin es a little

"I want to wanner you this if you hurt Eva I don't care if you are a prince. I don't want to see her hurt again. I hope I have myself clear." he said all business like.  
Aikka turn

"again? what do you mean?"Aikka asked blackly

"WOW it's a motorcycle! Thanks dad thanks Sander." Eva yelled giving her a huge.  
Eva father laugh as he Walked to her and said in a loving fatherly vose.

"Now you have a exues to ride by yourself when ever you want." he hugged him

"your father knows you vary will don't he? your a lot like me and Anai we just love to be together." Sander said in a loving mother voice

'no wander Anai is still like a little baby.' Eva thought to herself she then norther that Aikka was off by himself.

"Hey Aikka come here. want to go for a rid?" Aikka walk thoughts her. he nod and they say bye to Anai and Don. Eva rode into the woods. they both had helmets on of course

"were are we going?"Aikka asked you just smiler and say.

"you see in a min." Eva answered. they arrive to a lake. you both get off and take off the helm est.

"I thing I'll stick to riding G'dar." Aikka said As Eva laugh

"will I think I would say thing the same thing if I ever Ride her." you say taking your shoes and shockers off as you walk to the water you Hera Aikka sholder. Eva turn and saw that a bird lied on Aikka's head she laugh and walk to him.

"little Eva come here." she say as she took the little bird off of Aikka's head and put it on her shorter she then went in the water.

"come on in Aikka! the water is fine." she yell out Aikka took off his shoes and went in with her. Eva splash water at Aikka

"Ahahaha now this is what i call fun." Eva said Aikka and her stared to slash each other. at the end they both end up soaking wet.

"We such get going Eva." Aikka said as he get out of the water." she nod and follow him out. Eva said good bye to little Eva(Bird). and rid off.

back home

"Hey Eva is that Aya's brother? he cute!" Anai yelled when her and Miguel saw Eva and Aikka.

"Ya this is price Aikka Aya's bother. Aikka this is Anai Sandra's daughter." Aikka bow to Anai

"Pleas to meet you." he said Anai mouth was whit open.

"closer you moth or are you trying to eat fly?" Eva asked  
Anai finally talked

"Price does that mean that Aya is a..."

"Yes Anai Aya is a precises I just fund out today too." Eva say in a dally vose.  
Anai make a face at her.

"Now now Anai be nice to Eva. by the way way are you both so wet?" Miguel asked the Eva just smiler and say

"we want for a swim. Can you take Aikka get him some new close? So he don't get sick?" Miguel nod and said

"I'll get some of Diego's clothes so he has something to ware will he's here." he said with out think Eva looked at him as if she was going to cry. Anai hit him knowing that Eve was going to cry or just yell at him. Miguel made a face and said quietly "Go take a sower before you get a cold OK." Eva just nod and left without another word.

As she enter the house run to her room with out anyone seeing her, her tears were in her eyes when she enter her room. she saw Luna on her bed

"whats wrong Eva? is everything OK?" she asked Eva walk pass her.

"yes i just need to take a shower." she have lied. "Ac ho" Eva sneeze

"Are you caching a cold?" Luna asked

"I don't know" she answered and with that she enter her bathroom. As she took a bath she remember when her and Amy were at the mall.  
flashback  
"Hay Eva why do you cry so much?" Amy asked as they both eat ice creme. "I don't know I just do. I used to not cry so easily but ever since we found out that am a princesses and you guys have to Proctor me I just cant imagine not having you guys around. It'll be like me and Aya have never meet." Amy laugh and said

"It is our duty to protect you and Aya. and the others. even if it course us our life." hearing this Eva star to cry

"no you guys cant leave me i need all of you as much as I need Diego and Aya." Amy looks at Eva and said

"Eva if someday we die I- no we all will want you to go on with life don't stop living because we're gone. oh that and you will have to become the best princesses ever." Eva nod and promise. her that you will live on no matter what.  
end of flash back  
"am sorry you guys but i cant keep that promise" she whisper to herself as you get out of the bath.


	7. boyfriend

Eva get dress and left the bathroom she deiced to listen to some music that match her mood. As she listen she try and not remember forget about her old friends. There was then a nok

"Eva can we come in?" It was Aya and Anai Eva nod and sit up right.

"Are you OK? Anai tell me what happen." Aya said as he and Anai sat down next to her. Anai took a brush and stared to brush her hair as she always did when Eva get like this.

"Ya it just that I hate this. Why is it every time someone brings Diego or the girls up I just fall apart? Why is it that AM so weak?" she say treas coming down her face.

"Your not weak you just miss them so much I understand, but you still have us and even though we have our fight we love each other little sisters." Anai said as she put put head on Aya's shorter as Anai kept on brushing her hair.

"Ya but we still have to fine our other 3 sister which will be hard. Oh by the way Josselson and Dana will be coming next some time next week." Eva said chaining the subject.

"OK we can get their rooms Fix tomorrow oh by the way me and king and pick the bast plash to have the party and guess were it will be at?" Aya asked playfully

"Is it at the mall?" Anai asked Eva laugh

"You always do make me laugh don't you Anai? will were will the party be at?" Aya smiled

"Will it well be at our School! It is the perfect place. For those who can't make it because they have to stay at school and it one of the biggest building here so what do you think?" Eva and Anai nod

"That so great now we just have to get the food, deaconess and the music oh and lets not forget our dress. My mom said that she will make our dress." Aya said happily putting the brush down

"Anai no offend your mom is a great designer but her desires are just not me. You know i not my style. It way to gaily.

"Oh don't worry my mom said you will just love the dress she will make for you." Eva nod

"Lets go get something to eat am starving." Aya said all three of them left to the kitchen. to see what they could pig out on

with Aikka and other guys Aikka's pov

'This is so weird I've never seen Eva so sad. In some ways she change and others she still the same. I wander what happen to her, and how was that guy in the pitcher with her?' asked himself. as he took a shower. when he get out he changed in to some other clothes that Miguel lend him.

"Hay Aikka I get you some clothes that well fit you. No one is using them so I don't see the harm in it." Miguel said as he got came out

"who did they belong to?" he asked "They belong to Diego a old friend of my. He lived here too." Miguel sadly.

"who was he? and why dose Eva cry every time she hare his name?" Aikka asked he hope that Miguel would gave him some answer to his question's

Miguel look away "he was Eva's boyfriend."


	8. the pass

Aikka can't believe what Miguel was telling him.

"She had a what?!" he yelled

"Diego was her boyfriend. They meet a mouth after she get back. They were happy for a year. You Couldn't resize her if you wounds gusset now but she use to be so lovable with him." Aikka can't believe his ears

"What happen to him?" he asked He could see Miguel was going to cry when he asked this question.

"Sorry you don't have to answer me. It's just that I care for her very much." he said blushing Miguel shook his head

"I don't know how but him and 4 of her close friend die. Her hart was turn up up into millions of pies. Even now she tries to be over it but she's not. Maybe if that ass-o Mark-" Miguel stop again Aikka could see that he know more then he want him to know.

"Who's mark?" Aikka asked

"Well I tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell her that you hare it from Me." he nod and Miguel told him the story.

Fastback 1 year ago

"No I want to go with them. I want to die." Eva yells at Miguel and king tried to hole her. "No Eva you can't does anything. We have to go come on." Miguel said all of a sudden Eva escape for you r grip. "Eva!" they yelled as Eva ran to the road but before she could retch the other side a car almost hit her but someone come runing at her and save her from the car, this took them by surprise.

"Let he go i want to die!" Eva yelled but the guy don't let her go. Eva then pass out

"thank you for saving her.. What's your name?" you ask the Guy

"the names Mark. And yours" he asked "am Miguel this is King and this girl is Eva." he look at Eva and said "she pretty. It's sad when a girl with that putty want to kill herself." he said sadly you can't help but trust him.

"Would you like to come want till she wakes up?" you asked he nodded and they left.  
end of fast back  
"I don't know what happen when he was in her room but Eva tell me some of what happen" you say.

Eva woke up and see the guy that saved her. "You ass-o why did you save!" she yelled as she throwing a pillow at him.

"Will I couldn't see just a beautiful girl kill herself!" Mark yelled her. Eva stared to cry and mark hugged her and staled by her side. At night

end of flashback

"Form that day on they were together no matter what." Aikka was once again in shook

"What happen to him?" he ask

"what happen is that that ass-o was just playing with her feeling he never cared for her. That was her undoing. Am afraid to see if something like that happen to her again she will try and kill her self." Miguel said.

"I would never think of making her safer. I care way too much to make her safer." he said. Miguel smile rest at you and said "you better not. you better tire her like a princesses." Aikka smile back at her then there was a nok on the door and they turn. to see Eva standing at the door.


	9. food!

ok i updated another chapter i thought this would take me longer oh will tell me what you think about the story by reviewing

i do not own oban stair rache now i mush go cry

enjoy

* * *

"Hay guys am going to order pizza what do you want on yours?" Eva asked

"I want pineapple, ham, mushroom, chocolate chip and marshmallow. like always." Miguel said "and you Aikka?" he asked Aikka blash

"I never had pizza."he said Eva smiles at him and side

"I'll order 2 for you , Aya and me." and with that she want out the room.

"Man you are just like Aya when she fist come to live here, but dont worry we well make you as much as an earthly as we can. OK"he siad

Aikka laugh and said."Good luck with that. She seem to be feeling better thought. I can see that she is vary happy when she is here with you guys." Aikka said

"Aikka I know that you have feeling for her and I'll tell you this now. If you even hurt one hair on her head you will have to dear with me and king .You better believe me we're good fighter."

"Don't worry I could never hurt her." he said Miguel smiler and then there was another nok

"Come in." Miguel yelled out and in came king.

"Hey man I was just about to talk to Aikka About Eva and that we will bet the crap out of him." King said as he walk to them

"Will I already talked to him about Eva." miguel side and said "Will the pizza is here we better get going or the girls will eat it all." king said and with that Aikka, king and Miguel left the room.

in the kitchen

Eva was at the table with her dad, Sandra, Aya, and Anai. "Hey guys its about time you come down stars. come on we're hunger." said Aya

"Aya what are you wearing?" Aikka asked just realizing what she was ware. Aya had pick out cloths that Eva would never be got die in because they were way to gaily. It was a shout pick shirk and a White brushy that was above the bellybutton.

"am waring Eva's clothes she never even wares these." Eva smiled and said

"That how girl dress here Aikka Aya is a Kind of a town-boy but she is more of a gaily girl. and that that." and with that said she took a pies of pizza.

" Hay why do you have to take a pies of my pizza?" Miguel asked

"You know I love pizza with pineapple, ham, mushroom, chocolate chip and marshmallow. that and you cant eat all of it by yourself." everyone laugh and Miguel then said 9in a low voice

"Man you like to eat wield food I would hate to see what you eat if you have kids." Eva's dad almost choked on his pizza

"there still be a long long long long long time from now and you know Eva can't date until am gone." he said every one laught and eva blush

"Dad why do you have to embarrass me like that." she then look around and imaged that the girls were there and that Diego was by her side. "and you know that i could never be with anyone for good reasons." eva said quickly everyone want quit. Then the phone Ring. she want to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eva it's me Alyssa i just called to ask to if you were done fixing the costumes for the play? and did you lane the lines ya" Alyssa asked

"ya i lane all my learned now i just have to finsh the costumers ok. " she said remembering that she was in a play of romeo and Julita she were Julita.

"you said you were going to finsh them by tomorrow its 9:00pm we need then by tomorrow." she said

"Don't worry to much i do it now Aya and her bother come here today and we lost track of time" she said

"oh Aya here! tell her and her brother to come tomorrow." Eva sigh and said

"OK, i should get going yo work on the costumes." and with that she hang up.


	10. moon kingdom

ok I updated hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think

I do not own oban star racers

* * *

Eva hang up and want back to the kitchen and said "I'll have to eat later I have to finsh a couple costume for tomorrow. I so forget to do it yesterday, and I still have to learn some of my line for next week play at school."

"DO you need any help?" Sandra asked her as she was about stand eva smiled at her and said

"No thank you I can finsh it by myself. oh and Aya Alyssa wants you and Aikka to come with us to school." she told aya

"OK that sounds like fun." and with out saying another word Eva left the room. she walked to her costume room were she make all types of costumes and she walked into the room there were queen drees, princess and peasant dress and there were also eves, witch and fairy costumes. They were all lined up by the date that She made them. She sigh and sat down in front of a table with half made costumes.

4 hours later

It took her about 4 hours to finsh them. when she finsh she make such that there were was nothing wrong with them. When Eva saw that there was nothing wrong with them she get them really for tomorrow. you get out of the room and go to the kitchen to eat something. she sat at the table alone everyone was a sleep by now. she once again imagine that the girls were there with her. she could see Amy and Ray were both talking about something that happen at school and Lita and Mine cooking something she then saw Diego he was next to her and he was laughing at what luna and Atames were fighting about. She finsh her pizza and when to her her room. She could see that Aya and Aikka were Already asleep. she change in the bathroom and she sit on the bed that king broth in later that day. she just sit on it. she couldn't sleep so she Stood up and walked to her table that had the pitcher of her and Diego together and your friends were in the back ground Evan Aya was in the pitcher.

'you guys I miss you so much why did you have to go?' she thought as she started to cry so you tack out a star shape Locke that Diego gave her. she open a window and clime out. she love being on the roof to think about things thought. she Looked up to see the full moon. Eva then open the locket and hare a beautiful malty.

"That a beautiful song." Eva head someone say she turn Around to see Aikka standing there looking at her he sat down next to her

. "It is beautiful. Did i wake you?" she asked Aikka shock his head

"no i hare you come in and you didn't lay down and sleep. aren't you tired?" he asked her. Eva shook her hard

"It's not that i just like to come here to think and to see the full moon." she told him as she cloes the lock it

"Did you know that there was once a great kingdom on the moon?" he asked looking up. Eva looked at him and you nod

"yes i hard something about that. but how do you know about it?"

"i better know it because Nourasia were once their allied."she looked confue

"allis what do you mean?"

"I'll explain 10,0000 year age the moon kingdom was the strongest plant and the most peaceful planet in the universe. the Queen had 5 butterfly daughter's. she marred each one to different price that were more then likely to be attract or who would make a good ally with the moon kindom she pick Nourasia, earth which had 2 price at the time will she also gave her daughters to marry one of the crogs and she get the 2nd oldest to marry the prince of Alwes."

"i hare that the Alwes people are like Nourasia but are vary different from them in may different ways." Aikka looked at eva in suripsh

"Aya told me. go on with the story."she said blushing

"ok will the only daughter that she didn't gave away in marriage was the Youngest she was the most butyful out of all of them. her mother was planing on making her the Queen of the moon so she tace her vary thing that she know. in a years time all of her dathers had kids so the Queen made a party and so that her daughter could come home for a week with out their kids nor husband could go. on their 3 night back they were attacked by queen bertl. No one know what happen after that but they say that the at of the 5 princsses and sailors will be reborn once again but no one knows if that true or not. what do you think?" Aikka asked Eva once he was done

"I dont know it relly is hard to believe in all that. " Eva siad

"your right it is hard to believe." He said as he stood up

"but if it was true who would you think the princesses would be reborn to?" Eva asked him as she also get up

"i think it would be some one like you." he said eva blush and said

"Aikka you are a suck up " he smiler at her and helped he back in her room and they both want back to bed ..


	11. Chapter 11

ok here the new chapter Hope you like it!!

i do not own oban star racers or sailor moon

* * *

Eva woke the next day. she got Chang in her school uniform which is a blue shot shirk, whit botton shirt and a red tie. she usually had the first 3 botton open and she would put the tie unite her brush but today she feel like waring it the right way. She wake Aya and Aikka up. when they woke up eva left the room and put the costumes in her car. when she get back in she northers that Anai and Miguel already left.

"hay you guys are you rely?" Eva asked outside her room

"hay be out in a minute. i think Aikka is in the kitchen why dont you go keep him company" Aya yelled out.

"fine" Eva siad. as she head for the kitchen she saw luna

"luna i need to talk to you." luna nod. eva and luna went in a empty room. Eva tell luna about what Aikka talked her about late night.

"Don't worry it normal for him to know half the true he only knows what was written down on paper." she could See eva was not such. "Eva why dont you want anyone to find out that you are a princesses? you know how many girls would want to be in your shoes?" she said eva try to smiler but cant

"ya right who would want to see their best friends die in front of them? no luna for me being a princesses is so dame lonely." luna look at her in a surpush

"dont worry i wont tell anyone who you really are but keep this in mine, they will find out sooner or lather and when they do you have no chose, but to become the new princesses of earth and it will be you duet to protect earth and every one who lives here. and by the way Artumes called me last night and told me that he found the new Scots that will help you."

eva roll her eyes and said "OK so when is he coming back?"

"he said he'll be here for your birthday that's when we have to tell everyone that you are princesses Eva for the moon kingdom." eva nod and then left

Luna pov

those eyes i have to warn her father before it's to late" i told myself. i ran out of the room and want in Eva's father room i jump on his stormer to wake him.

"och stupit cat" he said

"AM no stupit cat if i was stupit then i wouldn't know how to talk would i?" i siad smiling. Don's eyes within

"am i going crazy? that cat just take to me." he said

" look i need to talk to you i vary important. it's about Eva." i told him

"What's wrong with Eva?" he said staining up "nothing right now but soon i if we can't help her something bad will happen to her."

"tell me right now what your telling about!" don yelled at you

"will yo See for you to truly to understand i must tell you what happen 100000 years ago." i siad as i sat down

"will sir you see as you know the story there was once a kingdom in the moon which was the most beautiful and peas full of all the kingdom and in this moon kingdom there lived 5 princesses and 4 whom get marred with different price form different plants." Don nod

"what is that consented with my daughter?" he asked looking at me as if you were crazy.

"will you also know that the youngest of the princesses never get marred." Don nod he had hared the story before form his 9th grade teacher (AN**: Teacher was from another plant**.) "will Eva is the recognition of that yonge presses"

"WHAT how can that be?"

"let me explain you see when the kingdom was attract her only love die she get out rare she want revenge for the death of her love and with that grief the other her finally come out. the other Eva was cold hard with reddish blue eyes. she had forget how to counter her temper so the the other Eva took counter of her. i will never forget those eyes that she had so full of hate so full of hurt and pain." i stop for a moment "just a minute ago i thought i saw those eyes again and if we dont stop that other Eva from coming out then she will destroy all of that we know." i can see that Don dont want to believe it.

"how can we stop that other Eva from coming out?" he aksed me

"if she can make it thought her 18th birthday then she will have content of her body and never worry about it. all we have to do is not leave her alone not even for 1 sencone if we do the other Eva will take avenger of that and will tack he over." Don nod

"Don't worry i will never lat that happen to her. i let her down once and i not going to do that again."

with Eva  
eva and Aikka were siting at the table eating when Aya come in. Aikka stood up

"What is that?"

"this was the school unafraid. hope you dont mine Eva i did some encrusting to it. you just nod Aya was wearing the with brushes was cut up and on one side the sleeves were tie in half and on the other side she took the other sleeve off. the tie was around her wast and she cut the bottom of the brush at less above her belly botton. she sat down next to you and ate

"how can you wear that Aya?" Aikka asked

"me and Eva use to do this to our close all the time. and we had so much fun making clothes for each other. oh and i like those clothes Aikka." Aikka thank Aya for the complement. 10 minutes later they all finsh eating.

"Are you guys leaving already" eva turn to see her father come down the star.

"ya dad we will be late if we dont go now. see ya later dad." eva said as she kiss him good bye.

"bye sir." said Aikka and Aya. and with that you Head to school


	12. hated them

ok here the next chapter i hope you like it

i do not own Oban star rachers or sailor moon

* * *

as they head to school Eva and Aya tell Aikka about what kind of trouble they wold get in to, "on our first year Miguel and Aya found out that there was a group of students that want to kick all of the other students that dont come from a good family." Aya was telling Aikka

"what do you mean for a good family?" Aikka said

"she mean they only want students that come for families like you and Aya. you both were both born as princesses and price right. and in the group they want only the kids that were borne in a rich family to go to our school. which would count me, King, and Miguel out. a week or 2 after school stared we each get our things trash. by them. we know it was them because they would leave a black hand print on the floor that was their sight." Eva explain

"why wouldn't they want you in that school you have a good family that i seen" Aikka asked Eva smile and said

"yes i do but unlike a lot of those guys parents are owner of their own companies and they are vary important unlike my parents that had to storage a little. they never accepted the fact that my mother was a racher but they did some what respect my father. will any way i dont care if they reaped me or not me and Miguel get them kick out of the school." Eva said in a happy voice

"in the middle of our first year we make a band that we name RBD. King, Miguel, Anai, Eva and me there ust to be 6 of us but he.." Aya stop and look at Eva

"ya Diego use to be in the band before he die. after Aya left we still sing together but it wasn't the same. we are still look for some one one to take his place but we haven't found one yet." Eva said trying not to show any sadness.

"So Eva why do you have those costumes for?" Aya said changing the subject. "oh that i had to make the costume for a play that am in." she said simple

"that so cool what play are you doing?" Aya asked.

"we're doing Romeo and Julita and am Julita." Eva answered as she park

"so who Romeo?" Aya asked as the 3 of you get out.

"that i dont know they say that he's coming today but no one ever meet him before." Aikka help Eva get the costume out of her car. when they enter the school Eva swer that they had 5 minutes until class sated.

"Aya is that you?!" a girl ran pass you a huge Aya. it was Alyssa

"hey girl long time no see." she said Alyssa was the same age as them. she was 3'inche shorter then eva. she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Eva am glad that you finsh the costumes. you can go and put then in the green room. we're want for you at the class room." she said (**A\n if you dont know what a green room is it's were the actor get really for show and were they hang out.**) eva nod and left them.

"oh this is my bother Aikka." eva could hare Aya intrudes Aikka to Alyssa as she walking to the green room.

'no one cares for you. you know that right?' Eva stopped she could swear that she hear someone. she dont see anyone so she kept to walking. when she enter the room she could hare the voice again 'why live when no one care for you.'

"who there!" eva yelled she looked around again.

"am over here turn around." eva did and saw a mirror she saw herself.

"you see it's me am you." the refutes said

"what the hick." Eva count believe her eyes

'your lonely aren't you?' the other eva said

"no am not lonely your wrong." she took a step back

"dont be afraid am you. and you are me. you cant hind anything form me. i am you. you keep your self buzy so you dont have to remember what happen a year ago. you let your own friends die." Eva could feel cold swat come down her face

"no your wrong i did what i could to save them." the refresh laught.

"you thing that letting them die was every think you could do?" eva drop the costumes. and went on her knees

"stop that i dont want them to die."

'dont be foolish you always hated them from the vary beginning" eva put her hands on your head

"no no your so wrong i could never let any of my friend die or hate them they were like family to me."

"family you dont let family die. you dont watch them fight to the death and not do anything to help them. no you hate them and we both know it." eva began to cry

"no" was all she could say

"you are a murder." she said so coldly. Eva get tired of hearing it so you stood up and hit the mirror. that's when someone comes in the room. Eva broke the mirror with her hand. and now her hand was bleeding.

"are you OK what wrong?" eva turn to see a guy he walked over to her. he took out he hanker ship and rapes it around her hand.

"n..nothing wrong." eva said as the bell then rings

"come on I'll tack you to the niche's office." he said as he her to the nurse office no one was there so he sits her down and went to the dross looking for some bandages. Eva took a good look at the guy he was taller then she was. with shout black hair and dark blue eyes. when he find the bandage he walked over to her and takes her hand. he wipse it with alcohol first. he look at eva and saw what she twitch.

"sorry if it huts." he asked

"that OK" eva siad he then raps it up nether of them talk to each other. when he finsh eva thank him and went to her class room.

"miss. wai you are late!" said miss. ha-Lin.

"sorry miss but i get side track." she siad Miss,ha-lin send her to sit down.

after class

"what happen to your hand Eva?" Anai asked

"nothing i just get s "little," cut" she siad.

"what class do you have next?" Aya asked

"English." she said the 4 for them enter the class. Miguel and king were already there. Eva and Aikka Sat at the same table Aya sat with King. and Anai sat with Miguel. when everyone sat the teacher walked in

"OK guys we have new students. you guys you can come in now" and in came 3 hot guys Eva couldn't believe it when the third guy come in. it was the one that helped her out.


	13. our future

ok sorry about taking so long to update will here it is and i hope you like it

i do not own Salior moon or oban star racers

* * *

"This is Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou they will be in this class for know on" yaten had white hair with green eyes. he was a little shouter then seiya and taiki. taiki had purple eyes and brown hair and seiya had black hair and blue eyes. seiya was looking at Eva. Eva blush a little. "You may sit down. where ever there is room." seiya walk over to Eva.

"hi hope your hand's better." he said smiling at her Aikka glast at him.

"yes thank you for your help. am Eva by the way,"

"am Seiya kou." he said and then sat behind her. Aikka didn't seem to happy all class hour. after class Eva walk out with Aikka

"how do you know him?" he asked her

"oh meet him at in the green room." eva answered as they both waited for the rest of her friends.

"oh ok." he seem to want to say something but couldn't.

" hey Eva are you going to come and eat with us or are you going to the green room to reach with the others?" it was Miguel that asked as he come up to them

."sorry but the play is this Saturday night and we have to be prepared for it." miguel shrugged

"fine come on Aikka you can come with me to the lunch room we dont need Eva to have fun" he said as he carried Aikka away.  
eva stood there for a moment as her sweat drop. 'ok somebody could so take that in a bad way.' she thought as she walk alway

at the green room at lunch time

Eva get her food and want to the green room. were she saw Seiya,Yaten and Taiki "are you guys lost?" she asked

"no we are part of the play. how about you? i saw you here earlier but dont asked you " Seiya asked

"oh am in the play too i make the costume, i help with the lights and with the set up."

"you do a lot of woke miss.." Yaten thought for a moment

"oh am Eva way."

"nice to meet you this is am Yaten and this is Taiki you seem to know Seiya alrealy." Eva shock hands with both of them. they enter the green room togeter

"what happen here?" Yaten asked the 3 of there were the first to arrive.

"oh this i did it that why eva has that cute on her hand you see i was looking around and i thoght my football think that Eva was going to catch it but i took her by surpish and it hit the mirror. she tried to help me clan up and she cute her hand pretty bad." Seiya lied

"isn't that right Eva?"

Eva nod 'why is he taking the plame for Something that i did.' eva thought "we'er go get a janater. you two can stay here and eat." Taiki said and he and yaten left

"why did you take the plan for that you wont the one that brok it it was me not you." Eva asked as both of them sat down

"look i can see that you feel alone. like you feel that no one cares for you cares about has gone and that you suffered so much." Eva look away from him

"your wrong there are people that care for me."

"ya will i just want to be friends ok." he said Eva nodded and after they finsh eating. in 5 minters and the rest of the crow came in. Seiya told them what 'happen'.

after seiya told the rest of the cast what 'happen' they started to get to work first they had to make such that the costumes fit.

"this is good but the sleeves are too long can you pull them up a little?" someone asked

"ya such I'll do it tonight. Alyssa who is Romeo? i have his costumer but i dont think his get to this school ya." she asked

"Eva the romeo would be me." Seiya said eva could see Yaten and Taiki laugh a little.

"oh here i hope this fits you." she siad as she handed him the outfit. he took it and went change.

"i want to see how your costume looks at you Eva go try it out i can take care o the rest." Alyssa said

"OK" eva took her costume and went to charges. when she come back in the room she show that Aikka and Aya were there. her dress was beautiful it was white it didn't have sleeves it was like sailor moon's princesses dress.

"you look so cut Eva! you make a beautiful princesses. dont you think Aikka?" aikka looks at her

"yes she would make a beautiful princess.." Eva blush 'ah if only he know" she thought to herself

"thanks you aikka" Seiya come up to Eva and smiled at her

"so you going to be the princsses that great i hope you dont forget any of you lines." he teased Eva smiler back at him.

"is that a challenge i hear?" she asked

"will maybe it is." Seiya said

"OK every one we will start with the deans were romeo and Juliet meet for the first time Aikka Aya why dont you two be some extra? Aikka you and be the one that asked her to dance." Alyssa said "q music." she yell out the music come on and eva and aikka start to slow dance. they both look at each other eyes and she remember the first day that she meet Aikka. Eva could feel her haret beat faster. 'what's with me why do i feel like this?' she asked herself. eva lost herself as she look into his eyes. she then felt someone cut in. Eva then remember that they were rehearsing. she was now dancing with Seiya **(A\N not that she could comply he was cute too) **will all in all the resoser want will and Eva headed to her next class with Aya and Aikka.

"hey there Eva. how are ya?" said profer Lone.

"am good prof."(shout for professor) she said as she hugged him

"lone time prof" Aya said hugging him too.

"wow Aya glad to see you back. so who is this young man?" he asked

"this is my twin bother Aikka. hope you dont mine us being here." Aya said profer lone smiler

"of course not come in we were going to go outside and talk about what we want to to do for class and talk about our fucher. now go sit and we'll get started. the 3 of them sit and listen to him talk.everyone come in and sat down. one the bell ring he stood up.

"ok now bring you book and lets go outside. we are having a talk about our fucher." everyone chert and they want outside. Eva and her friends sat down togeter.

"ok now as we all know this is your last yare of hight school. and many of you know what you are going to do after hight school." he stop as eveyone get their drinks

"but prof we just staed school last month. we still have a long way to go." said a boy

"ya his right i think all we have to wory about right now is have fun and go to parttys." said another boy with blue hire.

"yes you are right BUT you have to rember that time dont stop for anyone, and we such talk about owr fucher now and about how you think you'll make them come true. you go frist Eva." he said all eyes were on her. stood up and smiled sadly...  
bye:)


	14. too much

********

wow long time since i update!! ok will here is the new chapter an i hope you like it i wount be updating oh and i finly got a beta for this story!! so it will take a while intill i updte again ok am waitng for the beta to finsh the other chapers ok will rembmer to review!!

we do now own oban star racers

* * *

Eva stood up, and

took a deep breath

"will as all of you know my and my friends have a band called RBD, and it would be so cool that we could make it big someday ." some of the kids in Eva's class chanted "RBD,RBD,RBD" they were cheering. Eva couldn't help but smile "but what i really want is to live a normal life on my own. To not worry too much. I would like to work as a racer like my mother and a writer because i just love to write plays, stories, pomes." Eva said all this in such a daze voice she seem like to lose the life in her eyes. As if she could not have this dream come true that what she was going to do in the future was something she don't want

"so do you think that you can make that dram come true and if so what are you doing to make it come true?" professor asked her.

Eva gave him a half smile as she said "i don't think that it could ever come true. I can't live a normal. I can't live the life i want."  
"Why can't you live a normal life? A life that you want?" he asked her Eva looked away from him

"I don't deserve it profi. Why should i live a life that i don't deserve" he nods and then mashed her to sit down. She dose as he tells her and he pick some one else "Aya you can go next." he said as she stood up.  
1 min to end to class "ok i hope you all enjoy this class and Eva i would like to talk to you. After class." Eva nodded then Anai stood up in a char and make an announcement.

"Ok everyone as you know in about 3 weeks time it will be Eva and my birthday and we want you all to come the invite will be handed out next week so please come. That all." the bell rang and everyone want to their next class as Eva stayed with professor Madarriaga.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as they both walk in the school.

"i would like to talk to you abut 2 thinks first of all why don't you think that you deserve a normal life is it because your sailor moon." Eva looked at him fast

"Profe you know that you're the only one that know that. You can't just say it out loud like that someone may hare you." Eva said as she looked around

"Don't worry no one hared me. Now come in to my office so we can talk." he said she follow him in. Eva sat down and he shouts the door. "So why don't you think you deserve that life?" he asked her again

"You know why sir. I don't deserve a life that my friends could never have." she said.

"Eva they die 2 years ago you have to get over it. If you don't you can't move on." Eva look away from him "look here take this i want you to write a story about what ever you want and then gave it to me in 2 weeks on Tuesday." he handed you a from

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is a for you to sight up for a scholarships to get in a collage for writing. If you win it you can get out if here sooner. Eva you are one of the smarts students here you deviser a good life after high school a life you want not a life you think you have to have. I don't want to see your talent to go to waste. Ok now go to class and if you don't write that story then you will have a to stay after school for a week." Eva smile professor was always so nice and caring it felt like he was her brother then a teacher. Eva nodded and stood up and lifts the room.

end of school  
its been a long day and Eva was so tired but she still have to rehears for the play and make the late 3 costumes and write a 2 page repot on how life was in 2000-2008 and she couldn't forget about that story that professor Madarriaga. Want her to write. Eva walked in the stage to see that Aikka and Aya were already there

"Hi guys how did you like school? Aikka." she asked him as you get up the star.

"It was a little different from the school me and Aya go to but it was kind of fun."

"Hey Eva are you really to be my princesses?" Seiya yelled out. Eva laugh

"In your drams boker." Eva and seiya have became good friends vary fast.

"Ok let's get stead at the beginning. Ok now go and get really. We need to set the stage so you can have an idea of how it will be on Sunday." Alyssa said the first scene was when Juliet father telling her she would get marred with one of his friends son.

"Oh but father how can te marry me with some one i do not love or know. I will can not marry him." Eva said  
"you shard do as I say. It is for your own good. i shell not let you marry some present."  
"But father-"  
"YOU SHUR DO AS I SAY AND THAT IS THAT. AND YOU WILL DANGE WITH HIM TONIGHT AT THE DANCS" the "king" yelled at her as he slapped her  
fast worked Eva finish the play and you get dress. And went out

"Did you guys like the play?" she asked

"Ya it was ok. So what homework do you have Eva." Aya asked

"Will i have to write a 2 page report on life in 2000-2008 for history, i have to fish making 3 costumes and i can't forget about the story that professor Madarriaga. Want me to write." Eva said "man you are so going to be busy today " Aya said as they get in the car

"I thought you two would go home with Anai and Miguel."

"We were but then we want to go see how the play would be." Aikka said  
fast ware to home  
when they arrive home Eva saw that her dad wasn't there

"Welcome home miss what would you and your friends like to eat." said one of the made

"Um what ever there is to eat. I'll eat later .i have work to do ok ." Eva said

"I'll see you two later I'll be done in 3 hours so pick a move that you want to watch tonight" and with that you left Aikka and Aya

Eve was in her room as she finishes her history report in a half hour and then want to you costume room to finish thoughts the last 3 costume in about an hour and a half. Eva thought about what she could write about you then get a great idea. She had half a story done when she hared a knock on her door

"Come in" she said as she save you work. King comes in

"Hey Aya told me what happen at school and i come to chick on you." Eva smiled at him

"It's nothing ok." King sat in a chair and said

"Don't say that. You like my little sister when you start to say things like that i start to worry and you know i hate to worry."

"then don't worry about me." she said coldly "look it's not your fate that they die it was a car accent it could have happen to anyone"  
"your wrong if it was just an accend then why did i come out of it with out even a scratch and my friends die?" she askeD

"They proctored you. You know you guys were found that they were all around you Amy, Lita, mina and ray were holding you and Diego. you were uncounsde and don't remember what happen."

'That not what happen King, that all wrong.' Eva thought. But she dint say anything. "Fine I'll try to not say anything like that again than" 'at less not when any of the others are around.' she thought

"Now that a good girl now lets go and eat something Aikka told me that you haven't eaten any think." King then mothers Eva's hand that had the bandage "what happen to your hand little sister?" he asked her "oh nothing i just fell and scrap it," she said as the went out of her room. They went to the kitchen and eat chicken that the maid had made for everyone. One done they headed to the living room. When she enter you saw that they were watching the move that were that was from Christmas 2 years ago the vary fist Christmas together. You saw that they had reached the part where Diego was sing you a song.

fastback to that charisma  
Diego took you in his arms

"Hey Eva i make this song just for you. Came on Anai, Miguel. Aya, King Come on you said you were going to sing with Me." he said he the sat you down "this sing is called tu amor.

Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain  
What I feel in my heart  
on this wonderful day  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I love you so  
a gift you'll understand

a gift that get right through to your heart  
Here's a place to start  
Tu amor, I will always be  
Tu amor, means the world to me  
mi estrella de la navea  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor  
Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes  
Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe  
What I feel in my heart  
during this crismis time  
How to make you see  
How to let you know  
How to say how to say how I need you so  
With words you understand  
gife that would go through to your soul  
Words that let you know  
Tu amor, I will always be  
Tu amor, means the world to me  
estrean de navea  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor  
You're the one that I need in my arms  
Believe me these words I say are words that come straight from my heart  
your my geft unter my tree  
Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me. . .  
Tu amor, I will always be  
Tu amor, means the world to me  
mi estrella de navea  
You're the one in my soul  
And I live for tu amor, tu amor  
you away be in my hart  
my love  
"i love you Eva and i always will."

end of fashback

no one has nothes that Eva and king were waching as she stared to cry and then she passed out


	15. evil little plan

__

**Ok here is an update!! Hope you all like it sorry for taking so long willl here is the new chaper!! plaese Review!! and if there is anyone who has an idea for this story i would love to hear it will that all..**

**i do now own oban star racher!!**

Eva wake up about a half hour later. she remembered what had happen and start to cry. Aikka came in and sat by her side. She looked up.

"Aikka!" eva said wiping your eyes.

"what's the matter Eva?" he asked

"nothing just a little ill." she said

"dont lie i hear king yelling at Anai for putting that movoe on. i asked Aya but she wouldn't tell me they were." He said a little worried about her

"that was my boyfriend were went out for almost 2 yaer and the girls in the background were my close friend at that time. ray, lit, amy, mint, and Aya. they were like how Aya, Anai and me are today."

"what happen to them? what were they like?" he asked

"they were my best Friends I could ever wish for. we were so different but we were like sister. Ray and Amy were always naging me about my school work. but it was good for me. Lita and mina we use to cook together. me and mina were afire cooks but with the help of lita. she make us look like we were the best. and Diego we meet on my first day of school. he was the type of guy that i usually hated you know he would do what were his parent told him to do. but then we got to know each other the more i know the more I feel for him, and he even start to charge he stop doing what his parents told him to do and did more things he want to do." eva stared to cry again "they were always there for me" she add her voice started to break.

"so then what." Aikka said

"we get in a... lets say we get in a accrued. they all carved me and Diego but they get hurt vary badly. i can still remember seeing them they were all beaten up, and me i only escape with a srache on my left chick. i should have died with them it my fault that they are die." AIkka holed her close

"am so sorry Eva, King and Miguel tell me a little about it.." Eva look at him what did they say?" she asked

"They just said that you were hurt and they didn't want you see you hurt again." he said

"They had no right to tell you anything i told them a hundred times not to tell anyone anything." Eva were getting mad

"they worry about you. and they love you like you were their sister. you cant blame them. so dont yell at them what ever you do." Eva smile

"OK I'll just make them eat my cooking that always work. Aikka laugh. "thank you. Your good friend Aikka." you said as you stood up

"come on lets go pick out a move and watch it." Aikka follow you to the living room were Anai, Aya, king and Miguel were sitting.

"hi guys sorry for fainting. so what move are we watching?" she asked they all smile glade to see Eva was back to normal.

"we'll watching "i will love you until the end of time"

After the move

"Man that move was so dull next time am picking it!" eva said as she stood up

"come on it wasn't that bad it was pretty good. and you know it your just being stubborn." Aya said

"whatever you guys sit there am going to cook something up for us to eat. come on AIkka you can help me set the table." Eva said as Aikka followed her.

"Hey will we have to make our wills now or such we just make a peace saying that you get all of our stiff? King asked her

"like i want all you junk, I won't know what to do with it or where its been," Eva said as she want to the kitchen. She shut the door behind both of them . "what are you going to make?" AIkka asked

"am going to get back at Miguel and King for telling you think that you dont need to know." you said as you get to the food eva gae Aikka a evil look that would make even the devil hid for his life.


	16. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	17. surpished sex and nightmares

**_A\N Hi there it me again sorry for taking so long to update i been so buzy and latly i have been geting realy pissed off at every little thing i just a little out of it but here it is the new chapter and i hpe you all like it.. plaese Revew and tell me what you think _**

**_ i don't own oban or salior moon_**

__

"So tell me Aikka what is your home plant like?" Eva asked as she stared to cook

"Every thing is going will the croge's have left and we are no longer in power." he answered

"And your parents?"

"They are vary happy that am safe and they even want to meet you when I told them about you." he said making Eva blushed a little

"Oh um will they can come to the pretty if they want." She said as she turn even redder she turn and quickly went always from him saying "cups i have to get the cups" she turn off the stove and want to one of the covenant. the cups were at the vary top as she try to reach one but she sleeped and the cup falls as she was about to hit the ground, but Aikka caught her in one had and the cup in the other

"Are you ok?" Aikka asked not letting her go. Eva blush like crazy "ye… yes am fin thank you Aikka." She said turn her head, and notches that both of your face where so close that they're noses touch. 'No not again' Eva thought as you pulled away from him. "Sorry about that am so clumsy sometimes." She said as she got the other cups. Can you put those on the table?" you asked him he nod and you took out some plate and severed kings and Miguel first. Then took out a smile box.

"What that?" Aikka asked looking at the box.

"This is a box of illness you see i found a way to make this powered stuff to make people sick for a shout time. It will make them go to the bathroom and puck all night and day long." Aikka look at Eva in surprise. "don't worry i wound put to much just enough for about 2-3 hours." both Eva and Aikka saved the over plats. "hey guys you can come in now." you said everyone want in the kitchen you put Kings and Miguel plat on the table first "thanks Eva this actually look good." king said you just smile and sat down and eat you food.

10 minter after king and Miguel eat the food that you made for them the after affect kicked in. both King and Miguel want running you of the kitchen. "What with them?" both Anai and Aya asked you and Aikka exchanged smiles. After dinner the 4 of them walk to the living and watch the news." that so said that poor girl had surprise sex and then she get killed" Anai said

What do you mean surprise sex?" Aikka asked

"Oh that's a word we make up in the end of our 1st yare in school it mean that she get raped." Eva said changing the channel. "Man poor King and Miguel they are still puking and going to the bathroom i think they mint be coming down with something." Aya said the 4 of you could hare them throwing up and flushing the bathroom every 5 minters. Eva just nods 5 minutest later Sandra come over.

"Hi guys i just come to get the henchmen's for you dresses. As you know i will make them." she said

"Sandra no offense but your know i don't like to ware girly girl dress not that your dress are beautiful it just not my stayed."

"Oh Eva please let me make your dress i would just love to make you a dress. I promise that it wouldn't be that girly." Eva looks at Sandra she was making her hurt face which she couldn't Stan seeing.

"Man are you such you are a parent i can see why Anai is the way she is now...will fine but it better not be too girly." She said Sandra smiled

"Thank you for giving me a change now comes on I'll tack you macherments first." Sandra took Eva to her costumes room.

"Thank you for giving me this change Eva." sander said as she turned on the lights.

"No prov you are going to marry my father in a few weeks. I should get use to you." Eva said Sandra look around "you have so many costumes here Eva you do have grate talent for so many things." Eva smile at her.

"it took me almost years to get lean how to use a sowing marching and to make all of the size right and for you it took to you about 3 months, its just amazing how it takes you just few tries and get something that takes other years to lead."

" I don't have talents. I just do what i can i work hared on everything that i do and as i do i forget about things around me..." Eva look at on of the princesses dress that she had made "things that i don't want to remember." she then whispered

"I understand when you are doing what you like to do you forget about the world. tell me Eva have you thought of becoming a racer like your mother?" she asked Eva as she staed to macher her

"Yes i have but that not the only thing i have thought of." Eva said Sandra looked at Eva in surprised

"What ease have you thought of?"

"Will i wan to write, make clothes, and I want to racer but that way too many things to do. I wouldn't have time to do any of that stiff." She said

"Why not i think you could do that and more. Eva you should never gave up your dreams and if you want to designer clothes then you could work with me and in your free time you could writer and in the summer you could race and problem solved." she said

"It not that easy thought, you see what i really want is to race i live to race but i also like to write and to make clothes i cant pike one over the other."

"Eva you don't have to you already have story typed out right?" Eva nodded "and you have clothes that you already dew out right?" she nodded again "and your father is manic her of a reaching team who needs a new racer this summer so after high school your father could hire you as the pilot and I'll hire you as a part time designer and when your on your time off then you could write. " she said "fin I'll think about it but i think am going to go with reaching," Sandra smiled at her and finished her maeching

Sandra left after getting Anai, Aya's and Aikka mecherment she decide that she would make their clothes for that day too.

"Am so worried about King and Miguel they are still not feeing will." Aya said "don't worry about them they will be better after they drink some pills." Eva called out from the bathroom as she changed in her pj which was still her sports bra and boxers.

"Are you such" Aya asked

"yes now stop warring because tomorrow we have to cut open a pig and i want to get a good night sleep to be abler to remember all of it's parts." Eva said as she gets out

"Am thinking of naming my Wilbert." she adds both Aikka and Aya laughed.

"You like bio way too much" Aya said as Eva smiled

"Will we have a good teacher and it's hard to hate something when you have a good teacher," Aya enter the bathroom

"So do you have a partner?" Aikka asked as Eva as she sat by him "ya it's seiya" Aikka don't look to happy about it

"You are so lucky seiya and his bother are so HOT. Who knows maybe you end up going out with him" Aya said as she gets out "don't jock seiya is nice but he is so not my type and you know it." Eva snapped at her

"Will tell me what your type is" Eva thought for a moment

"Will he has to like reaching and he has to be open to new ideas he has to be sweet and he has to stand his ground when we have a fight. He not afraid to say his wrong or be afraid to point out that is wrong even if i get mad at him. oh and he has to know what he wants and fight for what he believe in and what he wants that the prefer guy for me i don't care what he looks like. Just as long as he is always there for me am happy." Aya smiled as she sat down "you know what you will never find a guy like that on earth."

"i did once who knows maybe i can fin another one." Eva said as she stood up and walk to her bed.

"will you gat me there, will we better get to sleep or you wont want to wake up tomorrow." Aya said Aikka turn out the lights and want to bed.  
**12:00am lunas pov**

'Oh that girl i haven't seen her all day better check on her" I thought as I wondered the halls I came in to Eva's door and entered to see Eva sleeping. I walked to her and notches that she was talking. "no...no... don't...go.. Why…. why do i have to fight i.. don't want ..to fight... i.. don't want to ..be. .. a princesses i just want to be a normal girl" 'you poor think you even dream of fighting this only prove that you may not be strong enough to face what coming" I thought. I looked at her and patted her head there, there my dare everything will be all right." I whispered to her "i will always be here to help you out princesses…"


	18. sing

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and i hope you like it**

**i do not own oban stair racher**

~Eva's pov~

i woke up the next morning and see Luna was sleeping next to me

'Luna? what is she doing in here?' I thought then remember my dream and smileed at Luna 'i bet i was talking in my sleep again and you come to came me down a little' I thought I then wor Luna up

"Eva.. you awake. how did you sleep?" she asked me

"ok i did have a nightmare but then it want always i think it was because you came and kept me safe. thanks Luna." Luna smiles back at me.

"i would do what ever i could to make such you are all right princess." "Luna i told you before that i don't want you to call me princesses." Luna nod

"ok now wake your friends and get really or your be late for school" Luna said as she left the room. I stood up and want in the bathroom and get change. I then wake Aya and Aikka. Aya woke up all right but Aikka didn't "you wake him am going to get something to eat." Aya said and she left the room leaving me with a sleeping Aikka alone.

"Aikka hey Aikka wake up. its time to-" I don't even get to finish my senate because Aikka grab me and he pulled me down next to him. He was on top of me

"ur...Eva?" he said he was still sleeping! 'crap he get me pin' I thought "Aikka wake up." I said but he didn't both of out faces were so close. he then open his eyes and sees me

"Eva!"

"hey there Aikka you kin of have me pin. i think you were talking and Act out your dream" I said as I watch Aikka blush he get off

"am sorry" he said as I got up and sat on the bed

"so what were you dreaming about?" I asked you could now see Aikka's whole face turn red. I smirk and went in closer to him

"Aikka are you blushing or is that sun burn?" I asked Aikka look up at you. "ur...um i rather not talk about it." he said he get up I follow him. he was stall red

"you know what?" "what?" "Aya is right you are cute when you blush." I teased him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek I then started to walk out

"what was that for?" he asked

"that for being to kind to me so far and for being there when i need someone the other night." and with that I left the room. Aikka stood there almost in shook

~Aya's pov~'man its so good to be back Almost nothing has change. Eva and Anai are still fighting. Miguel and king still care so much about Eva. the only think left is the girls and Diego if they were here every thing would be great.' I thought as I want down the stares 'will then again maybe it's better that Diego isn't here because that will gave Aikka even more of a change with Eva.' I enter the kitchen and see Luna

"hay Luna how have you been?"

"I've been ok i just been keep an eye on your 'sister'. so tell me did you have and luck fining the other 3 princesses?" she asked I shook my head

"am afraid not Luna but according to legend they will be reborn in the plant of their husbands. and when we find each other then all the plants will join together in peace but there is this one part that i don't understand" Luna looks at me

"what is it?" she asked

"will in the reading it said that the princesses have to get together before the youngest of the 5 became 18 or a great tracheal will happen. what dose that happen?" Luna looks at me and said

"oh that i don't know."

"Luna why is it that in this time perit when we were all about the same age why is that?"

"i think is because of how your bounded"

"i have one more question why was Eva reborn on the earth since when she was support to be born on the moon?"

"that because the moon kingdom was destroyed and because she fell in love with one of the prince from here your mother thought it would be good if they would meet again" Luna said

I sighted "ya they did meet again only to be speared once more" Luna nod

"will I'll keep trying and find the other 3." I told her

"good morning Aya god morning Luna" Eva said as she come in.

"is Aikka up?" I asked Eva nod

"just changing"

"hay Eva what do you think of Aikka? i know that you meet him before but i was just wandering" I asked her

"i think that he is sweet, kind and he is kind of cute. why do you ask?"

"oh you know how it is with sister we like to make such that our older brother is happy with the person that they like." Eva blush

"what are you talking about" she asked

"oh Eva we're best friends. come on tell me king told me that Aikka kiss you. now tell me how did you feel?" Eva turn red

"Aikka just a friend." she said fast

"fine don't tell me" I said as Aikka came in.

~end of school~ "hey Eva do you have the cnd **(is like a cd but smaller.) **music that goes with songs?" she nod

"ya its right here so are we going to dance too?" Eva asked

"ya don't worry about dance partners we will switch every couple of minuets."

"you could do that or you could let me sing with you guys." A voice behind Eva and Miguel said they both turn to see seiya

"you know how to sing?" Miguel asked Seiya nod

"you have to hear him. his pretty good." said Yaten. Taiki nod

"just gave him the lyrics and he can mannerism it in 5 minuets flat." Yaten add

"we'll gave you a try. you can be Eva's partner, we have to act like your a couple or something close to it ." Anai said as she come over.

"here are the lyrics" Anai hand him 3 papers

"we're only singing 3 today. Aya and king are going out so that's all we have time for" she expanded

"ok so how long do you think you can mannerism all the lines?" Eva asked him

"gave me 5 minutes" he said. Eva nod and went over to Aya and Aikka who where talking to king. king had his back turn on Eva. So she sneak up behind him and jump on his back

"hi king how was your day?" Eva asked him as she was hanging on the his back

"hey Eva can you please stop doing that you scared me half to death." eva get down from his back

"oh come on king you know you like the bother that i never had." She said "Aikka did you like your 2nd day of earth school?" she asked

"i like it here i can see why Aya was so sad when she left." he said

"am glade that you like it. Aikka so tomorrow do you want to come to all my class? or do you want to stick with the guys?"

"I'll go to your class if you don't mine Molly" Eva nod

"no i don't mine."

"hey guys seiya know the words o the song now come on lets get this show on the road." Anai yelled out

"sit down and enjoy the show prices Aikka" Eva said as she smiled at he nod and gave her a kiss on you chick Eva could hare King and Miguel laughing and she was blushing and go up the stash Aikka took a set with the rest of the students that come to hare them/ "ok we're only going to sing 3 song today ok and the fist one song will many be sign by Eva it's called Connected we hope you like it." the music stared to play and Eva staed to sing .

********

Keep trying to make it through the next turn that goes wide and hold in tight  
So here I go,  
Taking the curve  
But I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you  
Until you never let me go  
Chorus  
I feel connected, protected  
It's like you are sitting right, with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me  
And everything else is gonna be all right  
Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie…  
Connected…  
Connected in time...  
It's not an accident the time we spent apart,  
But now we are so close I can always find you right here in my heart  
You are giving me something I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you, I know I found my strength again  
Chorus  
Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie…  
Connected…  
Connected in time...  
Every time that I breathe I can feel the energy,  
reaching out, flowing through, you to me and me to you,  
wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am,  
Separate souls unified, touching at the speed of air  
Flying…  
Chorus  
Connected, protected…  
Got you in my mind, now I'm doing fine  
You hear me, you're near me  
And everything else is gonna be all right.  
Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie…  
Connected…

everyone clap when you all finish the first song. Aikka was so supish to hear her sing and dancing it was like the old you was out and really to face what ever come your way."ok now the next song is Happy Worst Day." more music come on and everyone stared to sing and dancing aging.

**Last night you were so in my face  
You really are a waste of space  
I've gotta shake you off now  
'Cause when I'm with you  
You're like super glue  
So what if I had another plan I'm through with you and that's a fact  
I don't need to understand you I'm not in the mood for chapter two  
Chorus  
I don't wanna be your bleeding Juliet  
You don't have to be my Romeo  
Doesn't matter what you do  
Better just play dead  
Guess what - it's happy worst day! Oh, sha-la-la-la  
Happy worst day!  
Shut up -- your news is so out of date  
No doubt you're not just running late I know everything about you  
Need life support you can't afford  
Chorus 3x  
So what if I had another plan I'm through with you and that's a fact  
I've gotta shake you off now I'm not in the mood for chapter two  
I'm not in the mood for chapter two  
I'm not in the mood for chapter two Happy worst day to you!  
Happy worst day..... now out!**

Aikka could see that some of the kid of the school were dancing. he was a little surprised at this song it was so not like Aya to sing something like this. will then again she act different when she was with their mother and father. This time you want up

"ok now that the guys have the interested we can sing this last song i make not that lone ago. it call Save me." Eva loose herself out as her friends stared to play  
as started staid to sing memories come back to her friends that die.

**Every now and then I get so sad  
Cuz I miss you since you left me  
I'm so disconnected from my life**

I can't stand sometimes the morning light  
Cuz I miss you since you left me  
I'm just the reflection of your heart

In the middle of this night  
I want you back  
I really need ya

Gimme love gimme shelter  
Save my soul from this loneliness  
Gimme love gimme shelter  
Save me now cuz I'm fallin' down

Gimme love gimme shelter  
Save my life from this emptiness  
Gimme love gimme shelter  
Save me now cuz I'm fallin' down

There's a lot of pain behind my smile  
Cuz I miss you since you left me  
Every day I'm trying to survive

I can't stand sometimes the morning light  
Cuz I miss you since you left me  
I'm just the reflection of your heart

In the middle of this night  
I need you back  
I really need ya...  
at the end you cryed only one trea.

(byt the way all theas song are by RBD) sorry for it being so shour i will update as soon as i can


End file.
